


'thicc', with two c's

by gaysanada



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Anal, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, i guess thats good enough tagging, orange has a big dick i guess? idk what i was up to, orange is embarrassed, this was supposed to be a one-shot but i was aksed for more, trent is a bottom. technically, trents just Too Thicc to function yall, we all know orange is a bonafide ass man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysanada/pseuds/gaysanada
Summary: trent's thicc and orange likes it, baybee. (the first chapter is softer and cute (platonic) and the second chapter is uh. Not.)
Relationships: Orange Cassidy | JC Ryder/Trent Barreta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. like the kids say these days

**Author's Note:**

> 278 words. platonic and stuff. trent is frustrated and orange is hip w/ the kids

Orange watched as Trent frustratedly threw some gear in the hotel garbage can as he muttered something about a _‘stupid seam’_ and _‘why would it rip?’_

Orange, of course, knew why it would rip. Because Trent’s _thick_. He’s got thick thighs, he’s got a thick ass. He didn’t mean that in a sexual way, it was just the truth. Trent was a big guy now, and his older gear just didn’t fit around his curves.

Trent sat down next to Orange, groaning about needing a new pair of tights before the show in a couple of days. Orange responded with a shrug, muttering something about repairing the ones he’d just thrown away.

“I’ve already had them repaired _twice_ , dude! I don’t know what to do!” Trent shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Orange blew air out his nose, which was pretty much the only way he laughed anymore.

“ _What_? What’s so funny?” Trent asked, standing up and pacing around the room.

“Your ass is too big,” Orange said, watching Trent come to a stop.

“My _ass_ \- _What?!_ ”

“You’re ass,” Orange started, making a vague, lazy motion to Trent’s hips, “too big. Thighs too.”

Trent looked completely shocked and immediately started patting his butt and thighs a bit frantically.

“They’re not _that_ big, are they?” Trent asked, looked up at Orange.

Orange just gave him a slow nod, and motioned to the tights in the trash, “They ripped because you’re thick. Or uh, _thicc_ , with two ‘C’s, like the kids say these days.”

Trent chuckled, shaking his head, “Since when did you start using hip youth language? And please, never call me ‘ _thicc_ ’ with two ‘C’s ever again.”


	2. i had a feeling you were an ass man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1483 words. they gettin nasty-ish.

Trent had, once again, ripped his tights. And he was not pleased about it. It was just a few nights after the initial ‘ _thicc_ ’ encounter, and Orange watched and smiled to himself as Trent ranted and raved about his ‘ _lousy ol’ gear_ ’ again. ****

Orange started to open to his mouth to say something, but Trent turned to him and cut him off before he could even start.

“Do not call me ‘ _thicc_ ’ again! My ass is not that big!”

Orange put his hands up in defeat, shrugging. He then made a very exaggerated gesture towards Trent’s body, outlining it with both hands, going very, _**very**_ far out when he got to his hips. Trent responded by smacking Orange’s hands down and making a bunch of incoherent noises.

Trent walked off, shutting the bathroom door pretty hard, and Orange actually did let out a little chuckle.

Trent was so worked up over these tights. Maybe they wouldn’t rip and get so damaged if he just had new ones made, or accepted the fact that he was a very… _ **gifted**_ man.

Orange really couldn’t think about Trent’s ass for more than just a minute or two at a time. He might be very into women, but he is bisexual. And most important, he’s an _ass man_.

Trent came back out right as Orange was starting to get hard. Trent didn’t notice, not immediately anyway. He was too focused on mumbling angrily to himself about ‘ _those damn tights_ ’ and ‘ _this stupid gear_ ’. Orange shifted uncomfortably, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Trent dug out a different set of gear, stripping out of his jeans, back to Orange, paying no attention to the fact that he was even there. They’d all been basically naked in front of each other, this was nothing. At least, not for Trent. For Orange, on the other hand, it was a big, _**big**_ problem.

Trent pulled up this pair of tights, as Orange watched him struggle to get them over his ass and hips. A soft ripping noise could be heard, and Trent froze.

“Too thick,” Orange mumbled, trying to readjust himself so his boner was a little less visible.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Trent snapped back, slowly continuing to pull them up, the soft ripping noise continuing.

Finally, they split, right over his ass. Orange bit his lip, _really_ trying not to look.

Trent started back on with his curse words, pulling the tights off and standing in his underwear. He finally turned back to look at Orange, only to see Orange was having a pretty difficult time holding it together.

“You good, Orange?” Trent said, lightly patting Oranges back as he walked past him.

Trent was expecting a silent response, which is how he knew something was wrong when he heard an audible ‘ _yeah_ ’ from Orange.

He whipped back around, looking at Orange like he was crazy. Orange had his hands awkwardly folded over his erection, trying not to let Trent see it. That backfired pretty severely, as it was the very first thing Trent looked at.

Trent’s eyes widened, and he brought his hands up to cover his mouth as he let out a choked giggle. Orange’s face was bright red, and as much as he wanted to look down at his feet and disappear, he couldn’t break eye contact with Trent.

“What is _that_?!” Trent shouted, letting a few of his giggles escape.

Orange managed to finally look down, incredibly embarrassed.

“I knew you called me thick for a reason! You like my ass, huh?” Trent said playfully, still giggling, turning around and shaking his butt over exaggeratedly.

Orange, somehow, turned an even darker shade of red, hands still over his boner, really wishing he would just vanish.

Trent turned back around, dropping his big smile, realizing that that was, in fact, exactly why Orange was hard. He let out a quiet ‘ _oh_ ’ before sitting down next to Orange awkwardly.

Orange slowly stood up, attempting to shuffle off towards the bathroom so he could climb out the window and run away. Or just to take care of himself. Either one.

And he totally would’ve, if Trent hadn’t stood up and grabbed Orange’s arm, pulling him back. They ended up chest to chest, eyes locked. Trent’s entire demeanor had changed. His eyes were darker, and his face was more serious. Yet, there was a hint of a playful smile somewhere in there.

“It’s not a _bad_ thing, Orange,” he said lowly, pulling Orange is as tight as he could, now able to feel his erection against him.

Orange gasped quietly as Trent slowly moved his hands up under Orange’s shirt. He let Trent pull it off of him, then watched as Trent pulled off his own shirt. His head was spinning, he wasn’t expecting Trent to be so forward, or to be so into the idea of having sex with him.

Orange, in his Orange-y way of doing things, lazily pushed down his pants, leaving him in his boxers. 

They both stood for just barely a moment, staring at each other, seemingly challenging each other to make the next move. Finally, Orange, albeit begrudgingly, held a finger up to Trent, silently telling him to hold on. He pulled his own boxers down, stepping out of them, and then motioning for Trent to do the same. Trent did, and then they both stood naked, eyeing each other for a second. Again, Orange helped up a finger, telling Trent to wait another moment.

He sat on the bed, leaning back on his elbows, and then motioned for Trent to get on his lap. Trent climbed on top of him, and Orange leaned back. Trent, finally, leaned down and pressed a slow, lust-filled kiss to Orange’s lips. They both just enjoyed that for a bit, tongues in each other’s mouths, hands slowly moving all over each other.

Trent sat up suddenly, leaving Orange desperate for more. Trent, who was an _overly-eager-to-please_ bottom, rested his weight on his knees, which were on either side of Orange’s legs. He wrapped his fingers around Orange’s cock, slowly pumping him, watching as Orange’s mouth was left open at the feeling.

Orange, who had his eyes half-closed, felt like his body was on fire. One of Trent’s hands was giving Orange what was already one of the best handjobs of his life, and the other was on his own dick, as he got himself off.

It didn’t take long for Orange to be as desperate as he could be, which wasn’t too visible unless you were paying attention. Small whines escaping his lips, dick twitching in Trent’s hand.

Trent climbed off of Orange, and Orange let out a louder whine at the loss of him. Trent shushed him, watching as Orange propped himself up on his elbows again. Trent turned around, around, and Orange got the general idea of what Trent wanted.

Orange brought his hands up, slowly guiding Trent down onto his cock. Trent moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. He wasn’t inexperienced in this, far from it actually. But he had never done this with Orange, and he was prepared for Orange’s size.

He slowly went all the way down Orange’s shaft, and he heard Orange let out a soft groan behind him. Trent slowly rocked his ass against Orange’s hips, both of them taking just a second to get used to the situation.

Orange had one hand on Trent’s hip, guiding him, and the other hand on Trent’s ass, feeling him up. It was firm, yet just soft enough for him to give it a good squeeze. Trent, who was focusing on riding Orange and making him feel good, gasped at the sudden feeling.

Orange moved his hand from Trent’s ass to his dick, taking his time and pumping him slowly as Trent rode him faster. Orange groaned and moaned and gasped as Trent sped up, and Trent couldn’t stop his own sounds from escaping his lips, stars appearing in front of his face as he felt his friends cock twitch inside of him.

They both started to get closer and closer to their edge, Orange being the first one to reach it, Trent following quickly after.

Trent slowly came to a stop, waiting a quick moment before climbing off of Orange. He flopped down next to him on the bed, and they both laid quietly next to each other, catching their breaths. Finally, Trent looked over at Orange and found Orange was already looking at him, a rosy pink dusted across his cheeks.

“I had a feeling you were an ass man,” Trent said quietly, looking back up at the ceiling.

Orange responded with a quiet ‘ _yeah_ ,’ turning his own head up. 

“Didn’t know you were into _my_ ass though,” Trent turned his head back toward Orange.

“You’re _thicc_ , with two ‘c’s,” Orange said, slowly sitting up, glancing down at Trent, “and I _like it._ ”


End file.
